Thanks For The Ride
by FicThisGifAnonContest
Summary: Everything bad that could happen happened to Bella. With some courage, she escapes the lonely town she lived in and in a few days set free all the demons from her past with the help of Edward, a reclusive traveler, and just lived for once.


**Fic This Gif Anon Contest Entry**

**Gif #: **42**  
**

**Title: **Thanks For The Ride

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Everything bad that could happen happened to Bella. With some courage, she escapes the lonely town she lived in and in a few nights set free all the demons from her past with the help of Edward, a reclusive traveler, and just lived for once.

**Warnings (if necessary): **Language, lemon, attempted rape and assault.

**BPOV**

I hate this fucking town. I want out so badly! My life is shit here. Well, my life was shit before I even moved here. It just continued to get worse.

I lost my parents. My mom died of cancer when I was twelve, and then my dad died on the job four years later. I was sent to live with my grandmother in Forks, Washington, which was a huge change from Phoenix, Arizona. Where I once had a big city at my disposal, now I felt as though I was locked up in a dreary town that has absolutely nothing. No wonder my dad left Forks when he was eighteen.

A year after moving here, I accidentally got pregnant, but ended up losing the baby not too far into the pregnancy. I also lost my first boyfriend, someone I believed to be in love with me, because of that pregnancy. And it wasn't just that he didn't want the baby; it was because he wasn't the father. He had every right to dump me and refuse to be a father to a child that wasn't his.

I was at a party, and my boyfriend, Jake, and I got into a huge fight over me being more inebriated than I should've been. He just walked out and left me there. I played some beer pong and then got felt up by one of the jocks from school. One thing led to another, and he ended up fucking me without a condom. I was by no means a virgin, for I gave it up a few months before to Jake, but I wasn't on birth control like other girls in town. When Jake found out I cheated on him and got pregnant with another guy's baby, he broke up with me.

A couple months into the pregnancy, I tripped and fell down some stairs. I've always been rather clumsy. The fall caused the placenta to detach, and my baby suffocated.

My life got even worse after that.

Not long after my eighteenth birthday, just as I started my senior year of high school, my grandmother passed away. After she died, I had nowhere to go. There were bills remaining even after I paid off her funeral expenses and loans she had taken out for renovations to the house. It left me with no cash and very little options as to where I could live.

I ended up moving into a crappy apartment that was within walking distance to school and my crappy job. I couldn't even afford a car. My grades dropped, and I was barely getting by with a C average. I was once a candidate for valedictorian; now I would be graduating as number fifty in a seventy-five person graduating class. I had to drop any friends I had and any other extracurricular activities I was involved in. I decided not to attend college after graduating because I couldn't afford it, so all those applications I was going to fill out ended up in the trash.

My life was shit, and I just wished it was all a dream, a horrid nightmare that I could wake up from, still twelve years old and in my childhood bedroom in Phoenix.

**~TFTR~**

Months passed. I graduated from high school, and all my classmates left Forks. I had to be the only alumna left. I still worked my crap job, but now put in more hours since I wasn't attending school. It put more money in my pocket, though not much. I was barely scraping by. If only someone would just take pity on me and cut me some slack because I had a horrible fucking life after my parents died. But no one cared for anyone but themselves.

On my nineteenth birthday I woke up with an epiphany. I needed a change, but I didn't want to plan it out. I needed to be spontaneous. I told my landlord that I was moving out, and I told my boss I quit. I now had no job and no home, but I didn't fucking care.

I sold whatever I could, and with just a suitcase of clothes and any cash I could scrape together, I trekked out of Forks a week later, hopefully onto a new life. A change.

Of course spontaneous change led to consequences, but it also led to happiness that I never thought I'd ever feel. It all started with me holding up my thumb asking for a ride to wherever they could take me.

That was my first mistake.

That mistake led to my happiness though, so I can't say I regret it happening. I just wished something else could have happened in its place.

I was walking alongside the highway in Port Angeles, having been dropped off by the last person to pick me up, holding up my thumb, when a large black SUV stopped beside me. The passenger side window opened and revealed a good looking guy, old enough to definitely be in college. The SUV was packed with guys.

"Hey, honey. You lost?"

"No… just looking for a ride."

"Where you going?"

"Anywhere."

"Hop in. We're just driving to Seattle to this football game, but we'll drop you off anywhere you'd like."

At first I was a little uncomfortable getting into a car full of guys; young guys at that, but they were heading down to Seattle. Maybe I could stay with them until I got there or something and see if my epiphany from earlier this week led me to the change I was seeking.

"Okay," I said. The car door opened and I got in, ending up in between two of the guys in the back seat.

"I'm Adam," the guy on my right said.

"I'm Eric," said the guy on my left. "Up front are Tyler and Mike."

Along the way I got to know the guys. It was a short ride, because the guys saw a bar when we reached Sequim and wanted to eat and drink. I stuck with them because they seemed nice and they were heading to Seattle, far away from Forks. We got some food, but I turned down drinking. I was still underage, and I didn't want to get into trouble. That didn't stop the guys from drinking heavily.

This is where my first mistake led to the first consequence I would face.

I excused myself to use the bathroom, and when I came out, Mike cornered me into the wall. He was extremely drunk, and at that moment I decided I didn't want to stick with him and the guys anymore. I'd find someone else to give me a ride.

"So, baby… are you just gonna be a tease all night?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to duck out of his arms, which had me caged in.

"God, I fucking want you… you're so hot." He pressed himself up against me, and I could feel his hard-on against me. _Oh my God_… I just wanted to get out. I was terrified of what he might do. I tried pushing my hands against him, but he wouldn't budge. "Oh… frisky aren't we? Go on… touch away. Fuck, I want to touch you."

"Let me go," I seethed, still trying to push him away. I started slapping his chest.

"Come on baby! I'm just having a little fun! Why don't you get down on your knees like a good little girl and suck my cock?"

"No! Let me go!"

Mike then grabbed my hands and pushed them up against the wall so I couldn't hit him anymore. "Stop trying to fight me, honey! You know you want me." He tried to kiss me, but before his lips could touch me, I lifted my knee to his groin.

"Uhh!" he yelled. When he bent over in pain, I tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, then slapped me across the face. "You bitch!" My back was thrown against the wall hard, and I cried out in pain as I slumped to the floor.

Mike then lowered himself on top of me and tried to rip at my clothes. We were in a dark corner where no one could possibly see us, and with the music and yelling from bar patrons, no one noticed what was happening to me. I tried to scream, but Mike covered my mouth with his hand. I bit at it, and then he punched me in the face.

"Why are you fighting me, you little whore?"

He held both my arms up with one hand as he tried to unbutton my flannel shirt with the other. He couldn't do it, so he just ripped at it, leaving me in a white cami and my shirt torn open.

"Help! Help!" I cried, tears stinging my eyes.

"Shut up, bitch!"

Suddenly, Mike was gone. I looked up to see him pressed up against the wall, his feet off the ground as some guy, my savior I guess, had his hand gripping his throat. And then with one punch, Mike fell to the ground in a heap, totally knocked out.

My savior stepped around him, coming in my direction. I couldn't see him clearly, only his silhouette because it was just so dark in here. "Are you all right?" he asked softly. He didn't touch me when he knelt down in front of me.

"Ye-yeah. I'm okay."

"Come on. You're really shaken up. Let's get you out of here." He stood up and held his hands out in front of him for me to take. I slowly grabbed his hands and was pulled up to my feet. "Let's go. Do you have a car?"

"No, I was actually hanging out with that guy and his friends. They picked me up on the side of the road."

"Why were you on the side of the road?"

"Hitchhiking," I replied with a shrug.

"You know that's very dangerous! There are a lot of crazies out there!"

My savior and I started walking out to the parking lot as we continued to talk.

"I know. And at first my gut was telling me not to get into a car with a bunch of frat guys. But they were going to Seattle, and well, I was heading in that general direction."

"You have a story, don't you?"

I nodded. "A fucked up one at that. Just needed a change; an escape. They were my way out for just a little while."

By this time, we were outside of the bar and standing by some cars. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and whispered, "Thank you."

"S'no problem."

"No… you saved my life. There's no telling what he could have done to me."

"Oh, shit, you have a split lip. I can't believe he fucking punched you," the guy growled. He stepped forward and ran his finger across my lip to wipe away the blood. I trembled at his touch.

"It's nothing."

"Come on. I think I've got some napkins in my glove compartment."

I nodded and he took my hand and led me into the parking lot over to where a dark green '73 Dodge Charger was parked. I recognized the car because my dad had the same one, just in black. The guy unlocked the car and opened the passenger door. He dug around in the glove compartment for a moment before stepping back out.

"Sit." I did as I was told, and he knelt to the ground and dabbed at my lip. I felt a stinging pain from whatever was on the napkin.

"Ow."

"Sorry. It's hand sanitizer, but it's got alcohol in it, so it should clean the cut."

"It's fine, um…" Yeah, I never got his name.

"Edward," he answered.

"I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. And really… thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." He finished cleaning my cut and threw the dirty napkin in the grass behind the car. He obviously didn't give a fuck about littering. "So, you're heading to Seattle."

"Anywhere, really. I just needed out," I admitted. "My life's been fucked up for the past few years. The town I'm from just holds way too many memories and shit that I needed to leave behind in order to start over."

"Well, Bella, if you want; if you trust me, I'll take you anywhere you'd like to go. I'm pretty much a nomad. I live on the road; no set home until I feel I've fulfilled my destiny of living life."

"You don't have a home? A family?"

"No home. No family to go home to either. Not even a goddamn pet to keep me company." Edward chuckled. "Just me, my car, and the road."

"How do you have money to survive?"

"Tell you what… let me be the guy who gets you to your destination safely, and I'll tell you anything you want. I'd sure like some company for once. Usually I'm a recluse who wants to avoid constant crowding, but I think I can deal with you."

"Okay."

"Wait… just to be clear. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Thank God," he whispered. "I don't need to be fucking arrested for possible kidnapping of a minor."

"Even if I was a minor, I've been taking care of myself for some time now," I said.

"Okay. Where'd you leave your stuff?"

"In their car."

"Wait here for a few minutes. I'll get your things." He smiled at me and left me, heading back into the bar. Not two minutes later, Eric was speed-walking out of the place with Edward on his six, heading to the SUV we arrived in. He handed Edward my two bags and ran back into the bar. Edward stalked over to his car and threw my things into the trunk. "There," he said when he got into the car. "Got your stuff."

"Thanks. Um… I think you scared Eric."

"Yeah, I guess I did," he replied with a smirk. "Little shit didn't want to fuck with me after seeing the confrontation I had with his douche of a buddy. You ready?"

"Sure."

"All right. Let's go." Edward pulled out of the parking space and onto the open road.

We were silent for some time, only the music playing. I yawned and Edward noticed. "Fuck… you're tired."

"No." Another yawn. "I'm fine."

"Hey, we're almost to Hadlock. There has to be some kind of motel we can crash at until morning."

"It's fine. I can fall asleep in the car."

"Bella, I'm just gonna tell you that sleeping in this car is one of the most uncomfortable things ever. I pulled over to the side one time, and that was the last time at that. I woke up with the worst fucking crick in my neck. Plus, I need some Z's, and if you weren't tired, I'd ask if you could drive."

"I can."

"But you're wiped out. Seriously, it's fine if we stop."

"If you insist. And I'll pay my half."

"Ha! I like you, Bella, but not enough to start paying your way just yet. I can be a gentleman sometimes, but only when necessary. To pay fifty bucks for us both to stay in a motel though… yeah, I'm gonna have to pass."

"Oh," I blushed. "Well, even if you had offered, I would have turned you down anyway."

We got out of the car and headed into the main office to request two rooms. Unfortunately they only had one room left, and it had one queen sized bed.

"Do you mind sharing?" Edward asked in a low voice. I shook my head no, and Edward and I both paid half the cost of the room. I didn't exactly tell him the truth about my discomfort at sharing a room with him when I barely knew him, but I trusted him enough that he wouldn't hurt me or do something to me against my will. I could already tell he wasn't like that asshole Mike.

We grabbed our duffles and headed to the room we were given. It was a basic room that had a bed, a bathroom, a dresser, and a TV.

"You can use the bathroom first," he said to me. I nodded quickly and ducked into the small room to use it, brush my teeth, and dress in my pajamas, which were really a large tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants. After I finished, I could see that Edward was already down to just his boxers and a white tee shirt. He was also pulling two of the pillows and the top blanket off the bed. Obviously he planned to sleep on the floor to make me feel comfortable, but I really didn't mind if we slept in the same bed… just as long as he knew his place.

"No… it's fine. We can sleep in the same bed."

"Are you sure, Bella? I don't want you to feel weird about it."

"I'm sure." I even gave a small smile to show him my certainty, and he gave a nod and replaced the pillows and blanket. I climbed under the sheets and so did Edward. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "I need it to help me fall asleep."

"Sure."

I laid my head down on the pillow facing Edward and saw that he was looking back at me. "Good night, Edward."

"Night, Bella."

I let the blue light and the sound from the TV lull me into a dreamless sleep.

**~TFTR~**

I woke up to see bright light coming in from the window. I tried to sit up, but I was trapped. _Uh oh_… I somehow rolled over in my sleep and was now tucked in Edward's arms; my back to his chest and his right arm sprawled across my waist. And his hold was tight.

Somehow I didn't feel uncomfortable. I welcomed his warm hold and actually snuggled more into him. Until…

"Oh!" I squealed.

"Shit!"

We both shot up and moved away from each other. I was no stranger to feeling _that_ in the morning. I spent the night with Jake several times while we were together, so I'd been poked in the ass by morning wood before. To feel Edward's wasn't disgusting, but more of a shock. I only wondered who he could be fantasizing about to give him that. And let me tell you… he wasn't small.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said, embarrassed.

"No. Don't worry about it."

"Bella…"

"Edward… it's fine."

"Okay… it's just…in the morning. It happens."

"I understand."

_Great, now it's awkward._

"I'm gonna go shower and then I'll pick up bagels from down the street," he said in a rush. I nodded in understanding, asking him to pick me up a sesame bagel with butter, not toasted. He got up and quickly made his way to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on a minute later, and Edward was out within five, dressed and ready to go. I wasn't even out of the bed when he scampered off with his keys and wallet.

I used the time that he was gone to shower and dress. Unsure of when he was coming back or if he was coming back at all, I took my clothes and toiletries into the bathroom with me.

I was done and dressed in fifteen minutes, and Edward was already back, scarfing down his bagel and slurping his coffee. A wrapped bagel and a cup of coffee were there waiting for me.

"I didn't know how you took it, so I just had them put milk in it and grabbed some sugar packets."

"That's exactly how I take it – milk and two sugars. I like it sweet."

"Me, too." We smiled at each other, and the brief awkwardness from this morning was gone. We finished our breakfast and grabbed our things, leaving the motel. It was a little after nine, and it wouldn't take more than a couple hours to get down to Seattle. I guess my trip with Edward was going to be a short one.

It was when we were on the road that I wanted to get to know him more. He did promise me he'd answer any questions if I let him drive me anywhere I wanted.

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Wanna play Twenty Questions?"

He sighed and agreed, remembering his promise to me.

"How are you able to do this constant traveling when you don't work? How do you get your money?"

"Ah… before I can answer that question, I guess I better tell you my story. But only if you agree to tell me yours afterward. You're young. You should be having a grand ol' time in college; not on the road with a bum like me. So you have to have something going on."

"I did tell you my life was pretty fucked up."

"All right… so, I came from money. My dad had his own company, and I was set to start working there after I graduated college. But that didn't happen, because both my parents died in a car accident before I even started college. I was eighteen already and had access to all the money, but I realized that I didn't want to take over my dad's company. That wasn't how I saw myself. I wanted to see the world. So I sold the company, and that's how I have money."

"Well that was a very short story."

"That's not the end, though. Right after high school graduation, I packed up, got into this car, and left. Along the way I got into trouble; started getting into drugs and alcohol. I think at that time in my life I stayed in one place the longest. I made friends, worked at the local bar and restaurant – set up somewhat of a life. But then a friend I made had an overdose on heroin and died. That was a wake up call for me. I packed up and booked it. Haven't touched drugs since, and I only occasionally stop for a drink, but I know my limit.

"I get bored though. I do stop and set up a small life in one place, but then eventually I need to leave. That's just who I am – always on the go. I don't work a real job. I help out in some places that need it and get paid some, though I have plenty to last me for years to come. I also don't get too comfortable and make friends. I avoid it. And I prefer it. I live in a motel until I need to leave, and then I start all over."

"So, you don't have a real home and no family? That's so sad."

"It's life, Bella. Not everyone's is perfect, and I know you understand that. You wouldn't be here in this car with me if you had it perfect."

"You're right."

"All right… your turn. What's your story? What made you end up with those assholes and now here in my car?"

"I guess it all started when I was twelve…"

I went on to tell him everything, from how both my parents died within four years of each other, to me moving up to Forks, to getting pregnant with a stranger's baby, to ultimately losing everyone I knew – my boyfriend, my baby, my friends, and then my grandma. I told him how the last year has been and what made me realize this wasn't how or where I wanted to live anymore. Everyone I knew moved on, and I should too.

"And that's what led to me getting picked up by those dicks and then you saving me."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. See? No one's life is all that perfect, but we always have the hand to change the life we were dealt. Both you and I are living proof of that, Bella."

We were silent then, but I couldn't take too much of it. "All right, enough of the heavy. Let's move on to stupid questions."

We asked each other everything, from age to favorite color to music and movies. We played games in the car, from I Spy to Punch Buggy, and listened and belted out music, sometimes getting the words totally wrong. I was having the best time of my life just riding in a car with Edward.

After finding out all that stuff about Edward; this gorgeous, lonely twenty-three year old man who has seen so much, I knew he had changed some already because he had made a friend in me, and I never wanted to leave him.

When we got closer to Seattle, the atmosphere inside the car grew grim. When we were just about reaching the exit to Seattle, I leaned over and jerked the steering wheel to the left, veering out of the lane so we could keep going.

"What the fuck, Bella?" Edward yelled. "You trying to get us killed? And dammit! We missed the exit!"

"I don't want to go to Seattle."

"What?"

"I don't want to go."

"Why? That's what we planned. You said Seattle, and I agreed to take you to Seattle."

"We didn't agree to anything, Edward. I had mentioned that those douches were going to Seattle and that I'd go as far as there. But I didn't plan on settling there. Still too close to home. And besides, you agreed to take me anywhere I wanted to go. And I don't want to go to Seattle. I don't even want to go anywhere in Washington."

"So where?" he asked.

"Anywhere, just as long as I'm with you."

Edward then quickly pulled over to the side of the road and jumped out. He paced back and forth in front of the car, pulling at his hair and muttering curses. I decided to get out as well.

"Edward?" I voiced.

"You– you want to stay with me?"

"Edward… I don't have anything tying me down anywhere. No family, no job, no home, I'm not going to school… there's nothing for me."

"Bella… you could always settle down somewhere. You don't have to do what I'm doing," he said.

"You know, I'm sure that one day you'll realize you want to settle down somewhere. And maybe you'll realize it when you know you have someone. I'm someone, Edward. Maybe my being here with you won't make you want to settle down somewhere immediately, but one day you'll feel it. I think all you needed was some company, someone to talk to and listen to you. You talked, I listened. You broke one rule of yours and that was to not make friends because you didn't want to get too comfortable when you realized you had to leave.

"Please, Edward. I don't know what I want, but I do know what I need, and what I need is to live. I have demons inside me I need to set free, and I feel so much lighter now that I've spent a day with just you. I found someone I could talk to and who would listen to me and not criticize or pity me for my losses and mistakes and the shitty hand I was dealt. I found someone I could laugh with.

"Edward… this has been the greatest day of my life and we were only in the fucking car! I don't want us to say goodbye just yet. I want to stay with you in the fucking car and go anywhere and everywhere with you. Please."

Edward just stared at me as I ranted, until he looked down at his feet. He then said, "Bella… I don't really know why you want to stay with me. You say you want to live, but you can do it without me. I can drop you off here, and you'll find someone to take you somewhere until you're satisfied. But if you want to stay, I'll let you stay."

"Thank you."

"Get back into the car," he said, jerking his head to the car. I smiled and hopped back in, and we took off.

**~TFTR~**

We were heading towards Tacoma, another large city in Washington. I asked if we could spend a day there, and he agreed. This was some sort of road trip we were doing – no set home, no set idea of where to really settle. I didn't have much money on me, only enough to let me stay somewhere and feed myself. I wish we could have gone around and done some fun things, but there wasn't much to Tacoma.

When it got late, we got back on the road. We agreed to switch off driving, living off coffee and 5 Hour Energy drinks to keep us awake. Edward let me drive the first few hours while he got some sleep. I wasn't tired at all, and I think I went past what I was supposed to, choosing not to wake him up because he looked peaceful, even if he was sleeping in an uncomfortable position.

I really wasn't tired until I hit that seven hour mark and we reached Medford, Oregon. Sometime during the night, I had decided to let the road take me in the direction of California. I pulled over at one of those rest stops and nudged Edward awake.

He groaned, but I kept poking him until he woke up. "What?"

"I'm tired."

"All right… I'll take over," he yawned. Once he fully opened his eyes, he practically jumped out of his seat. "Holy shit! It's five AM! Bella! Why didn't you wake me so I could take over for you?"

"Because I wasn't tired. Now I am. We're in Medford, Oregon, just so you know."

"You drove from Tacoma and practically all through Oregon in seven hours? Where do you think you're heading?"

"I guess California. Who doesn't want to see California?"

"Do you think that's your destined place of settling?"

"Already getting sick of me?"

"Oh yeah… I wanted you out when we got to Seattle!" he joked. I punched his arm and told him to switch seats.

Once I was settled in the passenger seat, ready to get some shut-eye, I then realized I was hungry. "Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry," I whined.

He sighed deeply and kissed my forehead. "I'll get some food. Get some sleep. I won't be long."

It seemed that I was only asleep for a few seconds before I heard the door open again. "Already back?"

"Yeah… I got some bagels and I figured that since you wanted to sleep, just juice for you. I got coffee. That all right?"

"Yeah… I'm hungry, but I'm still sleepy," I said with a yawn.

"Sleep, honey. The bagel and juice will still be here when you wake up." I heard the ignition start and the car rumbled alive. It lulled me to sleep almost immediately.

After a while I woke up. I couldn't sleep anymore. I opened one eye and saw it was a little after ten thirty. I slowly stretched as best as I could in the small car. My neck cracked, and I whimpered out an 'ow' before straightening myself out in the seat.

"Told you it's horrible sleeping in the car," Edward said. He handed me the brown bag that had my bagel and apple juice in it. "Sesame with butter, not toasted, right?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Edward." I bit into the bagel, and the next fifteen minutes were silent.

"Where are we now?"

"Um… close to Sacramento. You said California, right?"

"Mmhmm. Let's get to LA soon. I wanna be a true tourist there. I don't wanna live there, but the Hollywood Sign, Walk of Fame and Grauman's Chinese Theater. Ooh! We should totally go around and see where all the actors live!"

He laughed. "All right. I've never done that before. I've been to LA, and I've got a friend who lives there. Maybe we can stay with him and his girlfriend for a few days so you can enjoy it."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I wanna see San Francisco on the way. It's not too far from Sacramento and from San Francisco, we can drive to LA."

"You just wanna try and drive on those fucking hills, don't you?"

"Mayyyyyybbbbbeeeee," I said and we laughed.

"Fine," he huffed, but I saw his smirk.

San Francisco was a little more than an hour away, so we got there by noon. Edward managed driving those crazy ass hills, but when I tried to do it, I failed. We parked the car, rode the trolley, went to Chinatown, and just walked the streets. We also found a place to just sit and view the Golden Gate Bridge at sunset.

From there we drove to Los Angeles. It was a bit of a drive, more than six hours, but Edward and I split the drive. Edward had already called his friend, Jasper, about us staying with him for a few days, and he was cool with it. Since it'd be almost dawn by the time we arrived, Jasper said to drive straight to Venice Beach. He said he'd be surfing there. In September it's still kind of warm in Los Angeles, so surfing at dawn shouldn't be so bad. I could remember going down to La Push with Jake when he surfed with his buddies. No matter what time of day, it was cold! Even when they wore wetsuits. Here in LA, the guys are shirtless and have board shorts on.

We were still in the clothes we wore all day in San Francisco. Of course we changed along the trip, but we hadn't really showered in a few days, not since we left Hadlock which was almost three days ago. I really needed one. Both Edward and I were relying on deodorant only. When we got to the beach, there were a good amount of people there. I guess they all liked early morning wake-ups by being in the water.

Edward and I took off our shoes and walked onto the sand to meet up with his friend.

"Yo Edward!" I heard someone yell. I saw a tall blonde guy, his hair slicked back by the water, running up towards us with a surfboard under his arm.

"Hey Jazz," Edward greeted.

"I'd hug you, but I'm soaked. Damn, it was a great morning. I'm so awake now, bro. You gotta stop your traveling and live here."

"I'll think about it."

"Who's this?" Jasper then asked, looking in my direction.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I think that was the first time I'd mentioned my last name. I sure didn't think I'd told Edward before, and I wanted him to know.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. The name's Jasper Whitlock. So, you Edward's girlfriend?"

"No!" both Edward and I exclaimed.

"No… I'm just the girl he sorta saved," I clarified

"Sorta?"

"I was hitchhiking, got picked up by a bunch of frat douchebags, was attacked by one of them who got drunk, and Edward saved me from a terrible fate. We've been sticking with each other for the last three days."

"Uh huh." He glanced over at Edward and looked at him in a way that suggested the two guys were having a silent conversation. Edward just shook his head to, I guess, get Jasper off his back, and he shrugged. "Well, we can stay here if you'd like or we can head back to my apartment. You can meet the lil' lady, Bella. You and my Ali will become the best of friends, and you'll never wanna leave."

"We can always come back to the beach another time, Bella. I want to stay a few days," Edward said. He must have seen my look of longing at the beautiful sand and water. I smiled and nodded.

We headed to our respective cars and followed Jasper back to his place. It was only a twenty minute drive, and as Edward drove in silence, I thought over the idea of perhaps settling here in California. Total clean slate. No past. No horrible memories holding me back. No nosy ass neighbors bothering me or pitying me. I could really start all over here.

There would be benefits to living here in California: it was warm, the beach was a mere twenty minutes away, I liked Jasper, and I was sure I would like his girlfriend, Alice. I could get my life back on track and put the memories of everyone who'd ever fucked me over behind me here. I could push myself to go to college and start a career. I'd always liked writing, and I could maybe go for a Creative Writing degree and write a book. I could do an autobiography, or if I'm afraid to admit that those were my personal experiences, I could make it a completely different character.

I knew if I did decide to stay here though, I needed to let Edward know as soon as possible.

I'd come to really like Edward, and I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to stay with him and travel until I was ready to settle; until I found where I wanted to be. But I'd be giving him up because he didn't see himself settling anywhere anytime soon. And I wouldn't force him. It would be his choice to get back in that car, to drive off and leave me behind. But if he should decide to stay, I'd be the happiest girl in the world, because I'd have my friend with me.

When we got to Jasper and Alice's place, I just knew that the tiny girl that came rushing out of the apartment was Alice. She was everything Jasper described her to be when he told me about her before we left Venice Beach. I could tell she was head over heels in love with Jasper and so excited to see Edward. According to him, it'd been over a year since they'd all seen each other.

When Alice finally locked eyes with me, I noticed hers glazed over for a moment. It seemed like she had a gut feeling about something, but wasn't going to say anything. Instead, she broke out of the small trance and greeted me with a tight hug. Girl's got mega strength in her petite body. "Oh my God! It's so nice to meet you, Bella!"

"You, too, Alice."

"Well come on! I've got breakfast ready! Come in, come in. Let's eat!"

We all walked in and sat at the small kitchen table. I helped Alice plate the food, and as we ate, both Jasper and Alice interrogated me, in a friendly fashion, of course. They just wanted to get to know me. I told the story about how Edward and I met to Alice, but I kept my past to myself. I didn't want to feel pity from them when I'd been in such a great mood the past few days. When I was ready I'd tell them. For now I was content with only Edward knowing.

Jasper and Edward both went to get the bags out of the car while Alice and I cleaned up. She cornered me, though.

"I know you're keeping something to yourself, Bella."

I blew her off, telling her there was nothing, but she eyed me in that way that meant I was not to lie to her. "All right… yes, there is. But I don't really wanna talk about it, Alice."

"You're not hiding it from Edward, right?"

"I told Edward the second day I knew him."

"Then you must trust him very well. He was a complete stranger and you told him. I'm not saying you don't trust me or Jasper. I also know that Jasper and I will be great friends to you, no matter what you're keeping to yourself. But you have a connection with Edward. Bella… do you… _feel_ anything for him?"

I looked away from her. I never really thought about it that way. I only thought of him as my friend, a friend I didn't want to lose so soon. But come to think of it, I had felt really comfortable with him since the very beginning. If I didn't trust him, I wouldn't have told him to keep going. I would have told him to take me to Seattle and leave me there. Then again I wouldn't have even agreed to get into his car that night if I hadn't felt some kind of trust in him. I would have told him, "Thanks for saving me. I really appreciate the help. I'll find another ride."

But I didn't.

Also I felt an anxiety about my possible decision of staying in LA, after only being there for two hours at most, and having Edward drive off without me and possibly never returning to me. So maybe I did feel something for Edward. Love? I didn't know. But my heart was telling me Edward was meant to be with me in some way or another.

"I don't know, Alice. My heart's telling me he's supposed to be with me. Whether as a friend or the love of my life, I really don't know."

"In time you will, Bella," Alice said with a smile.

We finished cleaning up, and the guys came in with the bags. Alice said there was only one more bedroom and that it was mine. She also said Edward would be sleeping on the couch, unless I was all right with sharing.

We hadn't slept in a bed in a couple of days, so I thought it would be nice for Edward to indulge in a comfy mattress rather than a couch that looks comfortable, but after eight hours, would be hell. But there was that incident.

"I don't mind sharing. If it's fine with Edward, it's fine with me," I said, looking at Edward to see his reaction to my answer. My stomach clenched at the thought of lying in his arms again. I might have been shocked to feel a hard-on from him, but it wasn't a deal breaker by any means. He's a guy; it happens. I guess I could just keep my ass away from his cock.

_Damn…_ now I was thinking about his cock.

"Sure… sharing is fine," he said in a strained voice. I was the only one to pick up on it though.

"Okay! Jazz and Edward, you can bring both bags into the room. I will not have suitcases sprawled on the floor in my living room."

"Yes, dear," Jasper said sweetly; not at all sarcastically. He kissed Alice's lips and took my bag into the guestroom. Edward glanced at me and smiled. I returned the smile.

Awhile later, Alice said she and I were going to head out and get some food for tonight. We decided to barbeque. But we didn't go to the supermarket first. We went to The Grove Mall. I didn't know why Alice insisted on clothes shopping, but I was practically pulled out of the car when we got there.

"You're from fucking Washington, Bella. It is freezing up there. You need clothes meant for the warm weather. I'm sure you're gonna be going other places with Edward that will be warm, and you can't just die in long sleeved shirts and jeans."

"Alice, I can't afford anything. I'm flat broke. And whatever money I have will be for when I'm on the road with Edward or when I decide to settle."

"Edward lent me his card. He considers you a friend now, Bella. He wants to help you out, give you things you will need. Especially in this weather. So come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into store after store, me trying on things and buying some of it. By the end of it, I had an entire new wardrobe meant for LA. She even asked that I get out of my Washington clothes and put on one of the new things I got with Edward's money. I'd really have to thank him for being so generous.

A few hours later we arrived back at Jasper and Alice's, carrying in bags of my clothes and groceries. Jasper fired up the grill, and Edward helped while Alice and I made the side dishes and salad. Dinner was nice and I could tell that Edward couldn't take his eyes off of me.

The next few days passed, and I was having an amazing time for once in my life. We went to the beach, went shopping, took walks. And that was all with Edward. Alice and Jasper wanted us to spend as much time together as we could to get to know one another more, because all we had done was drive. We had only spent a few hours a day sightseeing in all the places we visited between the time he picked me up and arriving in LA.

I'd have to say that spending time on the beach was the best part of the days with Edward. I would squeal in delight whenever Edward threw me over his shoulder and run down to the water before plowing through, getting us both soaked. He would hold my hand as we strolled down the shore, me picking up shells, even finding pieces of sea glass. I felt really close to Edward, like he wanted to be with me and not just out of obligation.

And the nights spent lying in Edward's arms, for they instinctively wrapped around me in the middle of the night, were heartbreaking, because it meant another day gone before we would soon be leaving… or rather that Edward would soon be leaving.

I thought about it a lot, and I finally made my decision… I was going to stick around and find an apartment in LA close to Alice and Jasper since I'd gotten to know them pretty well already. I was sure I could get a job that was better than some diner. And I thought I might go to college. UCLA sounded pretty damn good. I wanted to have the beach only twenty minutes away from me as well. I wouldn't be able to give up the beach after seeing it.

My only problem was telling Edward. I had grown very close to him over the past week, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him this adventure we were having was going to be cut short.

**~TFTR~**

It was the night before Edward planned to hit the road that I felt I needed to tell him. I had already told Alice and Jasper my dilemma, and they told me I was more than welcome to stay with them until I found my own apartment and a job. In fact, after Edward left, Alice was going to help me with my job search.

After dinner, when Edward excused himself to pack, probably assuming I would be heading in soon to do the same, Alice said now was the time. She even said she and Jasper were going to leave the apartment for a little while so Edward and I could have privacy. I nodded and slowly walked to the guestroom. I knocked gently and heard Edward say, "Come in." I pushed the door open and closed it when I was inside.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Oh, hey, Bella. Coming in to start packing, too?"

"Um… no. Not yet."

"Well, you've got to do it soon. We leave after breakfast tomorrow." He turned back to folding his clothes and placing them in the duffle bag he had. "I was thinking we should drive straight to Phoenix, spend a day or two there, and then drive on into New Mexico, or maybe just to Tucson. What do you think?"

"Sounds… good, Edward." My voice was coming off as if I was upset. He was really planning this out for us. Really thinking I was going to be traveling with him. Not that I didn't want to, but I'd finally come to terms with wanting to settle, to be free of the demons from my past, to be able to live like I was supposed to. I was still young. I could travel later, but besides living, I needed to gather my bearings and figure out the important stuff on how I was to survive. I was going to miss him.

Edward stopped folding and looked at me. "Bella… what's wrong? You look like you're gonna cry."

I let out a sniffle. "I am sort of crying, Edward. I'm sad."

He came over to me and rubbed his hands up and down my arms, looking down at me with sad eyes. "Because we're leaving? Bella… Alice and Jasper will always be here. And I promise we'll visit them again soon. I promise, sweetheart."

My face shot up at the sound of him calling me that term of endearment. _Sweetheart._ He had started having feelings for me. One week of knowing me and he felt something for me. I knew I started feeling things for Edward the minute I started thinking of staying here, because my heart began to ache at the thought of him leaving. I could always change my mind and leave with Edward – I'd get to be with him. But my heart would then ache at the thought of giving up the chance of living a settled life. With Edward it wouldn't be a settled life, because he wasn't one for settling. I thought that me being with him and then us being in LA would give him the desire to stick around and find a place to lay his shit and say, "I'm here to stay now." But he obviously wasn't thinking in that way. His head and heart were for the road, and he saw it with me by his side.

That's not what I wanted though. I wanted to be here. And I wanted Edward, too. But you can't always get what you want. I could make myself stay here, but I couldn't make Edward want to as well, even with me here.

"Edward…"

"What, Bella? Talk to me, sweetheart."

There it was again. _Sweetheart._ I needed to tell him now.

"I'm… I'm not going with you."

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"I'm not going with you. I'm not gonna be leaving LA with you. I'm staying. I've accepted that I can start all over in LA. I can live now."

"Bella… I don't understand. I thought you wanted to stay with me."

"Until I was ready to settle. I'm ready to settle here in LA."

Edward let go of my shoulders and turned back to packing. I let out a sob, knowing he was angry and hurt. He had every right to be, too. He had taken in someone for the first time – telling me his reasons, letting me into his heart, and now I was pushing him away when he opened himself up.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"It's… it's fine, Bella," he said harshly. His walls were up. I needed them down again. I needed him to understand.

"Edward! Please look at me!" I cried. When he didn't, I forced his body to turn to me. I grabbed his face to keep it in place. "Edward… I swear that my time with you has been the best time ever. Being with you has been amazing, and I'll never forget it. I want you to know that you'll always be in my heart; that I'll think of you every day. Please know that."

He nodded and looked away from me, but I grabbed his face and turned it toward me again. I needed him to know my feelings. And I did so by kissing him. My lips pressed firmly against his. Edward was stiff at first until I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me in closer to him. His mouth moved in time with mine, him nipping at my bottom lip to get me to open up to him. And when I did, I felt his tongue caress mine. My fingers grabbed at his hair as we attacked each other with our kisses.

I felt Edward pick my body up and carry me to the bed, throwing me down before hovering over me. "Bella," he groaned.

"Yeah, Edward," I responded, pecking fast kisses to his lips before feeling his head dip down to suck on my neck. I let out a loud moan, so thankful that Alice and Jasper had left us for a little while. His lips came back up to mine then as he started to speak.

"I have to tell you…" _kiss_ "that you've been driving me," _kiss_ "crazy since you," _kiss_ "got into my car," _kiss._ He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Please tell me you feel the same."

I nodded and said, "Yes, Edward. It's you. Only you." He kissed me again, and we started peeling each other's clothes off until we were completely naked, skin touching skin.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes."

With a kiss, I felt his cock push into me until he was fully seated in me. It'd been a few years since I'd last felt like this. Jake was only a boy, and the dickhead that got me pregnant was only a boy too. But Edward was a man, and he was perfect. Perfect for me.

We didn't rush. We took it slow, Edward pushing in and out in slow thrusts that hit in just the right spot, inching me over the edge. One hand never let go of mine and the other held him up so he didn't crush me. His lips never left my lips or neck. Only low moans escaped my throat. It was passion mixed in with, dare I say, love. I knew I loved him now, but they say that if you love someone enough, you should let them go, and if it was meant to be, they'll come back to you. I only hoped he'd never forget me because I'd never forget him. I loved him and believed that he felt the same for me, even if he hadn't said the words. His body language said it all. But what I wouldn't give to hear him say them to me.

"Edward," I whimpered. I was on the verge of coming.

"Yes, baby, come. Come for me, Bella." With another thrust I cried out and felt the tightening in my stomach unravel. Our hips moved at a faster pace, and then I felt Edward spill into me.

We laid there in silence, only looking into each other's eyes as I held his hand, playing with his fingers. He ran the fingers from his other hand through my hair. A few tears prickled my eyes because this would be the last night I'd ever spend with Edward and it came down to sex. We had made love and it was a goodbye in a way. I felt so broken now.

"Bella," I heard Edward whisper to me. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Edward."

"Your body is, but your mind isn't. What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Will I ever see you again?" The dam broke. The tears poured down from my eyes.

"One day, Bella." That was all he was able to give me. I nodded in understanding and snuggled into his arms. I was so tired now.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Don't leave without saying goodbye. I couldn't bear it if you left without saying goodbye."

"I promise." He kissed my head and with that my eyes closed.

**~TFTR~**

The next morning I woke alone. He left without saying goodbye. He wasn't able to face me after what we did last night. I looked around for a note to see if he'd said goodbye to me in that way. Both ways would be cowardly, but I'd take anything. I found nothing. I let out a cry and forced myself to rise. I dressed in a tee shirt and cotton shorts and walked out into the living room. It was kind of chilly out, and it looked as if it was going to rain, all cloudy and dark. It hadn't rained the entire time I was here… until today. It was as if the weather knew Edward was leaving me.

I retreated back into the room to grab my sweatshirt and sweatpants. Shorts were a mistake. When I went back out, Jasper was leaving the apartment with a bag in hand. _Huh?_ Where was he going? I followed him out and saw from the balcony that he was helping Edward put stuff into the car. I smiled when I saw Edward hadn't left yet, but it fell when I realized that he would be very soon.

The trunk door slammed shut, and they talked for a few minutes before making the decision to head back inside. I ran back in and decided to fake just waking up so they didn't know I was watching them have their private conversation.

"Morning Bella!" Jasper said. I cracked a small smile and whispered, "Good morning," back to him before looking at Edward. He stared at me, and I didn't look away. Jasper left us alone then.

"Hi," Edward said.

"Hi."

"Bella… I'm gonna head out a bit early. I'm not gonna be staying for breakfast. With the rain coming, I'd rather have a head start so I'm not stuck in traffic when it's rush hour."

"Wait… what time is it?"

"6:45."

"Oh… I thought it was later."

"No… dawn just broke a little while ago."

"I thought you left."

"I kept my promise, Bella. I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye. I was actually gonna come in and wake you up in case you decided to sleep in." I nodded and then felt his body come closer to me. "Bella… don't cry. I'll be back soon."

"Why do you have to leave? You could just stay, you know," I said. Then his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest. I let out a sob. I felt like I'd been crying nonstop for the past twelve hours.

"Bella… I'm not ready to settle."

"But what about me?"

He lifted my face to his. "Know that I'm not running away from you. I need to be in my element, which is driving around with no plan. I would stay, but I don't belong here. Not yet at least."

"I understand." I did. I wasn't going to force him to stay. I wouldn't give him an ultimatum either. It was his choice to leave, and he promised he'd be back again someday. I just hoped he wouldn't have moved on by that point. I hoped that he wouldn't only come back to visit because of a promise and not because he wanted to; that I was forgotten.

"Come on. Walk me out." He took my hand, and we walked outside. The rain started to fall now, so Edward knew he had to hit the road soon. Right by the driver's side door of the car was where we said our goodbyes. They didn't even involve the word 'goodbye' because it wasn't. One day he'd be back. Or maybe one day I'd go to him, wherever he was.

"So I guess this is it," I said.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"Well… thanks for the ride."

"It was more than just a ride, Bella. It was an adventure. An adventure I'll never forget. I will miss every moment spent with you. You'll always be in here," he then said, tapping his palm to his heart. "As I know I'll be in yours."

All I did then was push myself into his arms, grab his neck and lay my lips on his. He had to know that I'd never forget him and that I did want him. Edward accepted my kiss, holding me to him as we passionately let our lips do the talking. But too soon, he pulled away. With a kiss to my head, he ducked into his car, and with a wave to me, he drove off.

I waved back, and when he was out of my sight, I collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears, crying out for him to come back until my voice grew too hoarse to say another word.

The next day I didn't want to do anything but lie in the bed Edward and I had shared. I hugged his pillow to my face to take in his scent. The following day I got it together. I may have loved Edward and missed him with all my heart, but I wasn't going to let his departure screw with me and keep me from doing what I planned on doing, which was to get a job and find my own home.

Alice and I went on a job hunt to all the stores and restaurants, as well as businesses that needed secretaries, putting in applications and my résumé to be looked over. I only hoped I would get a call soon, because I needed money.

A few days later I got a call back from one of the businesses I went into, and they asked if I could set up an interview the next day. I accepted and was given the job. I was a secretary for McCarty Inc. My boss was Emmett McCarty, and he was one of the nicest guys I'd ever met. His personal assistant was his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. I knew that whenever Rose called or came to see Emmett, I was not to disturb them for at least thirty minutes, unless it was urgent.

It was a week after Edward left that I found an apartment. Alice, Jasper and I went all over the place until we found this nice apartment in Santa Monica, with one bedroom and one bathroom, big enough for me. And it was pretty reasonable. I moved in a few days later.

I now had my own place and had settled into my job comfortably. I still had my moments where I let out some tears, but I knew that one day Edward would be back.

Another week passed, and I was spending the day at Alice and Jasper's. We had gone to the beach for the day and were going to be barbequing. It was a nice day for October. It was going to take some time to get used to California weather. In Forks, it'd be raining constantly and I'd be in winter clothes – it was just starting to get really cold in October there.

I was helping Alice make a salad when we heard a loud honk come from outside. I ignored it, but Alice went to the window to see who it was. It sounded like it was close by, so I assumed it was for someone in one of the other apartments.

"Bella… you might want to see this."

"What, Alice?"

"Just come." I huffed a breath out and went over to where she stood. There I saw a dark green '73 Dodge Charger. I'd know that car anywhere.

_Edward._

He was back.

I gasped when I saw his body step out of the car, looking up directly at me, smiling. I ran out of the apartment as fast as I could, praying I didn't trip, and rushed into his waiting arms.

Edward lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me into the side of the car. Our lips, as if magnets, attracted to each other's, never stopping moving against each other until we needed to breathe.

"You're back," I said after catching my breath.

"I'm back."

"Why?"

He laughed and pressed another kiss to my lips. "Because I… because I love you, Bella."

I sighed deeply, my eyes welling up. He finally said the words to me. "You do?"

"Yes, baby. I love you. Two weeks away from you was too long, and my heart couldn't take it anymore, Bella. I had to return to you."

"Where did you visit?"

"Every state on the southern border between here and Florida. Took me about a week with stopping for gas, food and to sleep, as well as making visits to cities. You changed my ways, Bella. And I knew that that was my way of being close to you. But eventually I couldn't go another day without you, so I made my way back here."

"You came back to me."

"I'm here to stay, baby. I love you, and I know that where you are is where I'm meant to be, meant to stay."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his again. After a few minutes, Alice and Jasper started ragging on us to pull our lips apart for a few minutes so we could help set the table and bring the food out. We laughed and as we held hands, slowly walking back to the apartment, I started telling him about what had happened since he left and he told me about the two weeks he'd been gone.

I'd thanked him for the ride he'd given me a few weeks ago, but the ride wasn't over.

It was only beginning.


End file.
